Early Morning at Camp HalfBlood
by cotedepablo911
Summary: Annabeth wakes up early to train by herself. Or so we think...  T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey everyone! Here's a new story that came up randomly. My bff looked at my page, and she was upset because I didn't have enough PJO fics. So, while I was bored, I figured I'd make her happy and post this. For you, Selene!**

**Anyways, fun fic to write and it was something I could really picture in my mind. Don't expect to much from me as of writing. Also, this is a one-shot. As in, no sequels. Unless I'm randomly inspired, this is going to be a one-shot.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

><p>I walked through the Camp. It was 6:30 in the morning, so there wasn't any sound. I love the silence because it meant I was alone. I could train by myself without any distractions. Last night, I even left the dummies out so they'd be ready in the morning.<p>

I walked into the arena, ready to pull out my knife when I got a surprise. What I saw, though, threw me for a loop. There in front of me was Percy, already slashing away. If there was ever a time that I was both in awe and wanted to kill him, it was now. But before I did, I decided to watch first.

I know Percy's pretty kick butt with Riptide, but he must've come up with new moves by himself. (After all, we hadn't sparred together in awhile.) He was using Riptide as a great way to work around the entire arena. Brilliantly, he was using his sword to cut through the dummies I set up, and defend from the ones I had rigged to swing back when pushed. After about fifteen minutes though, I snapped out of my trance.

I ran up behind Percy quickly and quietly, so my sneakers made no sound. I tailed him, trying to anticipate his next move. When I couldn't find any patterns or telltale signs, I tried to be as random as he was. That didn't seem to work for me. Because I don't know what happened. I don't know how it happened. But it did. Because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, face up, with a sword to my neck. "What the Hades?" I said aloud, still dazed and confused.

Above me was Percy, straddling me with that stupid smirk on his face that told me everything. He'd gotten the drop on me. "Face it Annabeth. I am too good for you." I groaned. "In your dreams, Jackson. I'm pretty good with a knife you know." He laughed. "Yeah, and my best friend is Clarisse LaRue. I was getting really pissed, really fast. "Let me up." Percy put on a look of mock consideration. "Let me think about that…no.

Percy's big mistake was letting his guard down. He'd taken his sword away from my neck. I pushed up slightly, once, to startle him. I suddenly pushed myself all the way up again, and knocked him off me. If there was anything cuter than Percy's concerned look, it was the _confused _look he had as he fell flat on his back. "What the?"

I stood up, grabbed my knife, and got on top of him, in the same way he'd been straddling me. I laughed. "You were saying?" He groaned.

"That's harsh Wise Girl. Who knew you'd stooped so low?" I gave him my best puppy-dog face as he struggled to get up. But with my knife at his throat, he stood no chance against me.

When he finally gave up moving, I knew it was my chance. I quickly removed my knife and leant down towards him. As soon as my lips touched his, I could feel him relax. He wrapped his previously trapped arms around me as he pulled me down to him.

I learned the hard way what happens when you let your guard down for a split second. I yelped as I came down and flipped over at the same time. Suddenly, he was over me again. I couldn't figure out why this kept happening. "Getting cocky there Annabeth," Percy said, as he bent down to kiss me again.

As he held himself over me, I could feel his warmth spreading through my body. I couldn't help but shiver as the kisses got a more demanding. I couldn't do anything about it though, as my hands were still pinned to the ground. As he kept pushing more, I felt Percy smiling against my lips. I pulled away as best I could.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

He just smiled and laughed. "Nothing."

I groaned. "Percy, you may be a son of Poseidon, but it doesn't mean you're _completely_ stupid. You laugh with a purpose. _What's so funny?_"

Percy was still laughing. "It's just that, this morning alone, I've got you pinned to floor, kissing you like there's no tomorrow, making you crazy, _and _I've proved that I'm a better fighter. And it's not even 7 am yet. I don't know about you, but I'm already having a good day."

As conflicted as I was, I knew Percy was right. But even though he was hovering above me, kissing me senseless, I was ready to slap him silly. "You know you're _way_ insufferable, right?" I asked him.  
>All Percy did was laugh. "Of course I know that, Annabeth. It's one of the reasons you love me. It's also one of the reasons why I'm up here, with the upper hand, and you're below me, unable to be saved.<p>

"Are you going to keep talking, you idiot? Or are you going to shut up and kiss me again?" I asked, getting annoyed and impatient. My question was answered when Percy came down to my level and kissed me again.

"I'll take that as shutting up now."

"You should take your own advice."

I smiled and did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I still got it? Don't forget to review, they really make me happy!<strong>


End file.
